


Coming Clean

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trans Junkrat, Why Did I Write This?, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So trans Junkrat is one of my favorite headcanons, but I always imagined him having gotten top surgery and not bottom surgery (cuz he never had the money or whatever). A friend and I were tossing around h/cs for him yesterday too, and we ended up talking about how he might not like showering cuz he’d probably end up being super uncomfortable due to dysphoria and his missing limbs and all, and I impulsively wrote this. Also Roadrat cuz I’m an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

"Do I really have ta do this, mate?”

Junkrat stood there in the tiny, cramped bathroom with Roadhog. The bigger man grunted, pulling the shower curtains down from over the rod so they’d hang right.

“Yes,” he said. “You have to.”

Junkrat let out an exasperated sigh. “Aw, come on!” He whined. “Why?”

“I showered,” Roadhog replied, “it’s only fair you do too.”

“Wh- _Fair?_ We’re bloody junkers, Roadie! There’s no such thing as ‘fair’ with us! I don’ gotta do anything! You can’ tell me wha’ ta do!”

“Get in the shower, Junkrat,” he sighed.

“No! You know damn well enough I don’t like these things, an’ fer good reason!” He tapped his good foot anxiously, leaning on his fake leg for support. “I dunno ‘bout you, but I got a few things showers remind me of that I’d rather not be reminded of! And ‘specially today, I don’t feel like bein’ reminded of ‘em!”

“You’re not the only one who’s hot.”

“It’s not just the goddamn heat! An’ I’ll be damned if on top a’ everything happenin’ today, I gotta get in that hell chamber, ya-”

“Get in the fucking shower, Jamison!” Roadhog snapped, shutting him up. He moved over to the door. “I’m going out- running errands. You best be clean when I get back.” And with that, he shut the door.

“Ya bes’ be clean when ah get back,” Junkrat mimicked, angrily shoving down his pants. “Asshole.”

***

Roadhog opened the door to the bathroom slowly, finding Junkrat sitting on the floor with a sour look on his face. The soot had been washed from his face, and his hair fell messily over his forehead to replace it. He looked pissed.

“How’d it go?” Roadhog asked.

“I’m missin’ two limbs and a penis,” Junkrat grumbled. “How d’ya think it went? Hand me my leg.” Roadhog picked the metal limb from the floor and tossed it over to Junkrat, the other catching it and putting it on.

“You wanna go out for dinner?” ‘Hog offered, trying to change the subject.

“We ain’t got no money, and ya know it,” ‘Rat replied, looking down. It was quiet for a minute or so before he spoke up again.

“Ya coulda hosed me down, and I’d have been okay with it,” he muttered. “Anythin’ but that.”

“Jamie, I’m not gonna-”

“No.” He stood, grabbing his arm off the sink and fitting it on as he pushed past Roadhog and out the door. The other followed him, and Junkrat continued. “Y’don’t even know what it’s like, mate. Fuckin’, ya can’t even stand right in there. M’leg is fucking killing me...” He was limping like usual, yeah, but it was on the opposite leg now.

“Jamie, I know it’s hard having a fake leg and all, but-”

“That’s not even my goddamn point!” Junkrat yelled. They’d made their way outside now, and Junkrat was steadily storming off into no man’s land without even realizing it. “You just don’ get it! You’ll never fuckin’ get it! Y-you’re never gonna know what it’s like ta feel wrong, o-or broken, or looked down upon! An’ not jus’ by society, but by other goddamn junkers like us! You’ll never know!”

“What are you talking about? Why are you acting so emotional?” Roadhog spat.

 _“Because I’m on my bloody fuckin’ period, alright?!”_ Junkrat stopped walking. His fists clenched, then unclenched, then clenched again. He sighed. “Is that what you wanted ta fuckin’ hear?” Roadhog didn’t know what to say. He stayed silent.

“A-and showerin’ on a normal day is bad enough,” Junkrat continued, his voice softer now, but his fists still clenched. “You’re reminded of your missin’ limbs, of how ya can’t even function right without feelin’ like a goddamn Omnic; you’re reminded of how ya always feel like a damn liar ‘cause ya don’t have a fuckin’ dick; and now ya gotta be reminded of how ya bleed through your garbage cunt once a month. Not that I was reminded enough by the goddamn cotton ball up there…” He started off again, back towards the apartment now. Roadhog sighed, running a hand through his hair before following him.

“Jamie?” ‘Hog called, poking his head into every room. “Jamiiiieeee?” He finally found him in the bathroom, sitting with his back to the shower. 

“Come ta snap at me again?” He mumbled when Roadhog came in.

“Jamie, I didn’t mean-...” He sighed again, sitting down next to Junkrat.

“I get it,” Junkrat said. “You don’t know. It’s okay. I know you probably don’ like me, and ya don’ like how emotional I get sometimes cause I’m a girl, and-”

“You’re not a girl,” Roadhog said suddenly, his voice low. “I know. It’s okay. It’s hard for you.” Junkrat stared up at him in awe for a second before finding it in himself to finish.

“I-I jus’… I know you can’t empathize, but… Sympathy? I dunno.” Roadhog shifted to face Junkrat and held out his arms. Junkrat looked him up and down before chuckling. “You’re kiddin’ me, right?” Roadhog said nothing, just stayed in that pose. Junkrat sighed before leaning forward and resting his head on the others’ chest.

He hummed a little, ignoring the tears in his eyes and the knot in his throat. Roadhog wrapped his arms around Junkrat’s too-thin waist, rubbing his back gently. Junkrat’s breathing was shaky, he was trembling, eyes squeezed shut, trying not to cry. And Roadhog wasn’t helping anything, not with his huge yet gentle hands, his calm breathing through his mask, his warm embrace… He groaned, letting a sob escape him. Then a few more. His arms snaked up around Roadhog’s neck, holding him close- holding him tight.

“‘M sorry,” he mumbled, “too weak…”

“You’re stronger than I’ll ever be,” Roadhog said in that rumbling voice of his

Junkrat shivered, another sob leaving him. He cried harder, louder, uglier. He whimpered and gasped and shook, clinging onto Roadhog for dear life. Roadhog said nothing, only stroking Junkrat’s back gently, soothing him. After a few minutes, Junkrat finally calmed down and reluctantly pulled away from the other. He looked down at the floor, not entirely sure what to say. Finally, Roadhog spoke up.

“We got beer,” he offered. Junkrat looked up at him, his smile returning a little.

“Y’know, mate, I might just hafta take you up on that,” he said, chuckling. Roadhog stood and held out a hand to help him up. Junkrat took it, standing shakily. He held Roadhog’s hand as he helped him out of the room.

“Love ya, Roadie,” he said, smiling up at him. Roadhog chuckled.

“Love you too, Jamie.”


End file.
